I Saw You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: L melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat. Fic prtmq yg rated M di fandom Death Note. Mind to RnR?


A/N: Hy..

Kali ini aq mw coba bkin rated M di fandom Death Note, wkwkw…

Tp no rape just bloody, dgn pair yg beda dr biasa yg srng kutulis.

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: I Saw You

Rated: M

Genre: Crime

Warning: Hmm… just bloody aja.

**I Saw You**

**

* * *

**

Hari cepat sekali berlalu hingga malampun sudah tiba. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit dengan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya di langit malam ini. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, memakai baju putih dan jeans biru sedang berjalan sendiri. Dia melewati berbagai jalanan yang kecil karena memang tujuannya hanya untuk berkeliling saja.

"Tampaknya Watari benar menyuruh saya sedikit refreshing." gumam pemuda itu sambil tetap berjalan. Matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru jalanan. Lampu yang berada di dekat pinggir jalan raya membuat tempat yang dilalui pemuda itu tampak terang, tapi karena dia tidak tahu kemana tepatnya dia pergi dia sekarang berada di tempat entah apa namanya.

Yang terlihat hanyalah gang kecil yang sangat sempit yang tidak ada satupun penerangan, tentu gang itu juga sangat gelap. Mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9 malam lebih sedikit. Langsung nuansanya terasa sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Pemuda itu merasa sedikit gelisah, tapi tidak biasa baginya jadi dia tidak terlalu ingin memusingkan hal itu.

Dia terus saja berjalan melewati gang itu, nuansanya tambah mencekam. Jika orang biasa pasti sudah merinding ketakutan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi tidak bagi pemuda itu, pemuda bernama L yang seorang detektif yang paling handal. Detektif yang mampu memecahkan kasus sesulit apapun.

L berusaha tenang, dia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian berjalan lagi. Nuansanya memang terasa sangat mencekam, apalagi dengan penerangan yang benar-benar minim itu atau bisa dibilang nyaris tidak ada. L tetap saja berjalan tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mual dan pusing serta baunya juga amis.

"Hmm.. Bau apa itu?" gumam L. "Darah kah?"

L tidak ingin berfikir yang tidak-tidak jadi dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya itu. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar berhenti, bukan karena mencium bau darah lagi. Tapi dia melihat sesuatu yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari hadapannya seorang pemuda yang memegang pisau. Sekilas L melihat kilatan pisau, pisau itu sudah penuh dengan darah. L berusaha memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pemuda yang memegang pisau itu memberikan tusukan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Tubuh itu memang sudah terkulai lemas, dan darahnya sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Aku terlambat." pikir L sambil masih memandang pemuda itu

Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak mengetahui kehadiran L yang hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya. Dia terus melukai tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Pemuda itu merobek perut tubuh itu dan menarik ususnya keluar, bahkan ususnya pun dia sayat-sayat seolah-olah ingin meninggalkan bekas disitu. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang, tampak tidak jijik atau apapun.

Kemudian pemuda itu menusuk tangan tubuh itu sangat dalam hingga menembus tulangnya. Bahkan terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah karena perbuatannya itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai makin lebar dan tetap meneruskan aksinya. Lalu pemuda itu merobek dada tubuh itu dan terlihatlah organ-organ yang ada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu mengambil jantungnya dan menusuknya hingga darah bermuncratan di sekitarnya.

L yang melihat hal itu secara langsung merasa tubuhnya lemas, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan ada orang yang melakukan perbuatan yang sangat mengerikan seperti itu sementara dirinya hanya melihatnya saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. L merasa lemah sekarang, mungkin lebih baik menemukan korban yang sudah jadi mayat daripada menyaksikan bagaimana pelaku membunuh korbannya secara langsung. Jujur L merasa sangat takut dan bersalah. Meski badannya gemetaran, tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang.

Sementara pemuda tadi yang asyik melakukan perbuatannya malah berbuat lebih kejam lagi. Dia memotong-motong bagian tubuh itu, dari kaki, tangan hingga kepalanya. Tentu saja darah juga mengucur lebih deras dari tubuh itu dan membuat gang itu penuh dengan bau darah. L tampak sangat terkejut dengan hal itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Pemuda itu bahkan mencongkel kedua bola mata tubuh itu dan sukses tubuh itu bagaikan hanya sebuah daging yang sudah dicincang oleh tukang daging.

Setelah puas melihat tubuh yang sudah dia hancurkan atau apapun itu. Dia meraih tasnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dan dia mengambil sesuatu dari tas itu, yang terlihat adalah sebotol selai strawberi dalam genggamannya.

"Selai strawberi?" pikir L bingung. L merasa pemuda yang berada hanya dengan jarak 2 meter di depannya itu mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi L mencoba menepis pikiran itu sejenak dan melihat apa tindakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melumuri daging yang dia cincang itu dengan selai strawberi hingga selai yang ada di dalam botol itu habis. Sudah penuh dengan selai strawberi pemuda itu tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun dia menggigit daging itu. Pertama yang dia gigit adalah tangan dari tubuh seseorang yang dia bunuh. L merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat hal itu terjadi tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menjilat selai strawberi yang ada di tangan itu dan sesekali menggigit daging itu dan memakannya. Seolah-olah itu daging ayam yang dia masak sendiri, hanya dengan bumbu yang berbeda.

L merasa perbuatan yang dilakukan pemuda itu sangat-sangat salah. Dia ingin menghentikan hal itu tapi tentu dia masih terpuruk dengan hal apa yang dia lihat. Sekarang dirinya tidak bisa tenang, deru nafasnya sangat kencang, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Semenatar pemuda itu selesai dengan tangan, dia menjilati selai strawberi yang berada di kaki itu. Bagaikan sedang menjilati permen dia sangat menikmati hal itu.

"Manis." ujar pemuda itu lirih

"CUKUP!" teriak L yang akhirnya berani bergerak ke arah pemuda itu dan sekarang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah L dan dia hanya tersenyum. Sementara L mungkin dia keringat dingin, manusia yang tidak ingin dia lihat ada di hadapannya sekarang dan melakukan perbuatan kejam tadi.

"B?" ujar L lirih, dia merasa sangat takut jika melihat pemuda yang dia panggil dengan nama B itu. Pemuda psyhco yang tidak segan-segan melakukan apa saja untuk menghabisi nyawa korbannya.

"Ini aku L." ujar B dengan seringainya. L terbengong melihat B, bagiakan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin. Cermin yang bernama kehidupan. Tentu saja dengan sedikit perbedaan pada mereka. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu L? Kau sakit?"

Sakit?

L sakit?

Bukankah yang lebih "sakit" itu adalah B sendiri?

L ingin mengutuki B karena bersikap sok baik padahal dirinya sangat jahat.

"Wah, wah. Apa kau terkejut melihatku disini?" tanya B. L diam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan B. B kemudian mendekati L dan memojokkan L di dinding gang itu. B juga mengunci tangan L dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Lepaskan saya!" ujar L galak.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan." jawab B dengan serigainya lagi. Dia memandang L bagaikan serigala kelaparan yang melihat domba yang sangat lezat. L merasa sangat jijik karena tangannya dipegang oleh B, dengan tangan yang sudah membunuh orang dengan sangat sadis.

L ingin menghajar wajah B tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menendang ke arah wajah B, tapi B berhasil menghindar. Kepanikan mulai terlihat di wajah L yang tenang bagai air itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Kenapa B bisa membuatnya tidak berdaya.

B melepas cengkramannya dari tangan L, kemudian berjalan ke arah "daging" dari tubuh tadi. Dia mengoleskan tangannya pada genangan darah itu kemudian berjalan lagi menghampiri L dan mengelus pipi putih pucat L dengan darah yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya B dengan wajah yang terlihat puas melihat reaksi L yang berbeda dari biasanya. L memandang horror darah yang berada di pipinya kemudian dia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di kantung celananya dan menghapus darah itu.

"Apanya yang suka, B?" tanya L dengan dingin sambil menghapus darah yang ada di pipinya. B malah makin memperilhatkan seringainya, dia kembali mengunci tangan L dan segera mencium bibir L. L sempat terkejut karena tindakan B, dia ingin mendorong B tapi tangannya terkunci oleh tangan B. B menggigit bibir bawah L hingga berdarah kemudian menjilati darah itu.

"Manis sekali." ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan. L tetap tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat dan alami sekarang, sungguh perbuatan yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Psyhco!" desis L dan menatap wajah B dengan tatapan merendahkan

"Terimakasih."

Mata L terbelalak, dibilang psyhco malah mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia tahu kalau B itu seorang psikopat yang kejam tapi tidak dia sangka sudah melebihi dari psikopat biasa, mungkin. L hanya memandang wajah B yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi darinya dengan tatapan dingin, sedangkan B mencium lagi L, bukan bibir tapi lehernya.

"Akh.." L mendesah karena B mencum lehernya, menjilat, menggigit hingga menimbulkan kissmark disana. B tampak puas atas tindakannya kemudian dia menggila dengan membuat banyak kissmark di leher L. Dari tadi L juga mendesah tidak karuan karena perlakuan B.

"Apa… yang ka..mu lakukan B?" tanya L

"Memuaskan diriku." jawab B santai

Seolah-olah tidak terima dirinya dibilang alat pemuas bagi B, L langsung menampar pipi B dengan keras hingga pipi B sedikit memerah. B hanya kembali menyeringai.

"Kenapa L?" tanya B sambil menatap mata hitam L lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab L sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari B. Dia menolek mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata merah B. B kembali melepaskan L dan berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah. L sedikit bingung atas tindakan B itu dan yang terlihat B mengeluarkan selai strawberi lagi. B membuka tutup botol itu, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam botol itu untuk mengambil selai yang ada di dalam botol itu. B berjalan mendekati L dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut L.

"Jilatlah. Enak kok." ujar B datar

L yang tadi sempat sedikit menjilat selai itu dari tangan B langsung melepaskan mulutnya dan memandang B dengan tajam. "Apa-apan kamu?"

B hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah L. "Aku tahu kamu akan begitu."

Kemudian B berjalan lagi mendekati tasnya, memasukkan daging yang sudah dia cincang itu dalam tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan L.

"Mau kemana?" tanya L

"Bukan urusanmu kan L." jawab B sambil menenteng tasnya. "Lagipula kau ingin pergi dari sini kan?"

"Aku akan menangkapmu atas apa yang kamu lakukan."

"Menakapku? Percuma saja."

"Percuma?"

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah menghentikan hal ini sampai aku bosan."

B benar-benar meninggalkan L sendiri di gang itu. Sosok B juga sudah tidak terlihat lagi, L hanya terdiam melihat kepergian B. Kepergian yang membawa L pada kenyataan yang dilakukan B.

"Sudah cukup aku melihatnya." gumam L mantap. "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena membiarkanku melihat hal itu, B."

END

A/N: Selesai nls d…

Fic ini jadi hanya dlm wkt sktr 1 jm, wkwk…

Gomen kalau crtny krng bloody atau gmn, namany jg br nyoba di rated ini..^^

Ywdh yg penting biz baca jgn lupa review y.

Ok?^^


End file.
